Suzanna it's OK
by DaniLovesJake
Summary: Well it's based on a true story. The main character is believe it or not me. I changed the names on some of them but not on a few. this is basically about my life and a little piece of it so you get the full offect of being in my shoes. Enjoy!
1. Chapter One

Suzanne It's OK.

"Suzanne. Wake up I know you're not sleeping. Come on you're going to be late for school." Those are the words I remember the best one hundred eighty days a year for twelve years. I remember it the best like it was yesterday because my evil sister, Lora, would shout it with her nasty morning breath in my face while obsessively shaking me hard even under the blankets it hurt. Her voice was annoying in the morning. It wasn't high pitched or anything but I just hated the way she would move her voice up and down sometimes. I walk down the stairs at five in the morning to see the same thing every morning. No coffee left in the pot and my sister, Lora, already in the shower. She takes a twenty minute shower every morning and sucks up all the hot water and I think it's downright ridiculous every morning. But I have no say for I am the "unloved child". I am literally the house maid. I do the dishes, I vacuum, I dust, and I take care of the animals and don't receive a thank you or even a smile I think. I don't get recognized at all and no one even listens when I say a comment because they are too busy fighting or admiring Lora. I think she is yes prettier than me and doesn't have a little acne like I do and has an amazing boyfriend who is funny and charming. She has the perfect life. Doesn't she? Well at least better than mine. She is the oldest so she thinks I am nothing because she has gone through more than me. Well, just because she has wore make up longer and have her menstrual cycle a few years longer than me and went through three more grades than me doesn't mean she knows what I'm going through. My parents tell me to be honored to have such a sister like her but I think she is inconsiderate and downright mean. I took my cold shower like I always do. Her long shower would make me late so I almost missed the bus. Yes Lora drives but I unfortunately have to ride the bus because she doesn't want to drive down the road a little further to take me to school and she doesn't want her friends to see us. I know. I am used to the bus though. I sit next to kids two or three years younger than me and I think "Yepp. Fun. Thanks Lora." but my one friend, Lizzy, rides my bus so I sit with her. She is really pretty and really skinny and has braces like I do. We don't really talk because we listen to our iPods the entire time mainly. The bus ride is an hour long to get all the little kids and the big scary ones on the bus. When we get to school i go to the band room. I think I live in the band room for the teacher is my favorite. Mr. Hilton. I would yes consider myself a band geek but I just feel safe playing my tuba and I feel like no one can hurt me. I also like going to Band Camp. I've went since third grade. Well anyways when the bell rang and I walked out I hit into him. Chris Elliot. He had amazing eyes and a sweet smile and adorable curly hair. He was popular kind of but I knew I could never have him. "I think he seems to like you." Lynn Said to me. Lynn was my best friend and well my only friend. I looked at her and smiled. "yeah right. He'd never date someone like me." Lynn looked at me with yeah right face "you are so pretty and you don't even know it! No he must like you because he stares at you a lot and he smiles." "He stopped Texting me though. And he told me he doesn't like anyone from this school. He told me he liked another girl from his old school still. His "Ex." "Oh stop. What a bunch of bologna. He must be saying it because he doesn't want you to know he likes you! I mean think about it." "Well... ehh I don't know..." And we walked to our first period class. Fourth period came around when Lynn meets me at my locker as usual and i tell her how i always have gum for her secret love because he talks to me every day in fourth period math class. His name was David. He was a little popular but he had a crush on Lynn and I think everyone knew about it. And finally eighth period came around where Chris would have Family and Consumer Science and my lockers was right by the door which meant he would have to walk passed me and look at me and we could see each other. Lynn and I had the same class eighth period which was Science and that was all the way around the school but we'd both meet at my locker with our gay guy friend Trevor who also had the same class as us. Me and Lynn would sit there and look at him to see if he would look at me which he always does. We three are always late to science but I think it is worth it. Lynn and I sit by each other in science which I think is so totally cool so I can talk to her. I ran to my locker and grabbed my iPod and cell phone and put on my coat and book bag and ran out the door to my mother's car. There was only silence in the car until I broke it saying thanks for picking me up so I didn't have to ride the bus. "Yeah yeah. Whatever. I'm only dropping you off at your father's car so I can go get my hair and nails done with Lora." The car grew silent again.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two.**

"God I freaking hate her" I said to Lynn on the phone.

"My mother is suck a jerk and so isn't my sister. My father is the like the only one that really understands me and that's only sometimes."

" I'm sorry. Are you in your father's car?"

"Yeah. And no wonder why I tried running away when I was little..."

"I'm sorry."

"It's OK Lynn."

"So how was fourth period with David?"

"Ehh... It was OK I guess... he stole all my gum as usual ha-ha."

Lynn chuckled as I was saying it.

I finally got off the phone with Lynn and my father came out of his work and he got into the car. We were talking and laughing and he bought me a candy bar. It was nice to be bonding with my father but when we got home he got into a terrible mood.

As usual the dogs were eating garbage and the house was a mess. I immediately rushed in and started cleaning for hours.

It was seven o'clock when I stopped and when my sister and mother walked into the door together. They looked at me with a disgusted look on their face as if I wasn't doing anything all day long. They walked away and sat down by the computer stand.

I sat there thinking.

"I feel like Harry Potter. But does that mean I'm a famous wizard?"

"No."

"But mostly I felt like Cinderella."

"Does that mean I get the prince?"

"Is it Chris?"

**...................................................................................................................................................**

The next morning it was the same route but today was Friday. Nothing special happens on Friday but everyone looks tired but is all happy in the inside that it was actually Friday. I myself felt that way. But I was wearing sweatpants and slippers to school.

Lynn and I planned to go to the movies tonight.

When we got there someone was there and it made me have slight butterflies.

It was Chris.

I budged Lynn and told her. She swooshed her head in the direction looking for him. We both smiled as big as we could.

"Go talk to him right now!!"

"Oh my god! No! What do I even say?!"

"Just say Hi or something."

"No Lynn!"

just as she pushed me closer I was walking up to him. I was scared and shaking and I was right there. He looked up from his phone and as I was about to say something a girl screamed his name "CHRIS!" Catching both our attention we looked over.

It was his ex girlfriend. His movie date.

She walked over to him and hugged him for what seemed like forever. They both then looked at me waiting for me to say something. I froze. I quickly panicked and said "Hi." Then grabbed straws then walked away embarrassed.

Lynn saw what had happened and all she could say was "I'm so sorry." I felt like crying.

My only love.

My one love.

My prince.

My Chris.

**......................................................................................................................................................................**

During the whole movie I was thinking about them.

"I bet they're making out" I said to Lynn.

She goes. "I wouldn't doubt it."

I felt like I had a frog in my throat. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to just leave. I couldn't take it so I stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom..." I said quickly.

I walked away thinking about how I wish I didn't even come. As I walked out of the movie theatre I saw Chris. He was standing by the bathrooms. He looked up noticing someone was walking towards him. Something inside me wanted me to just slap him. But I didn't want to at the same time. I was reaching for the door when I heard his late reply to me.

"Hi". He said.

I stopped and turned around. He just sat there looking at me.

"..Hi." I answered back to him. He just looked at me instead of saying the next line of an original conversation which would have been "What's up?" I just sat there thinking to myself.

"Well do I just walk into the bathroom or what? What do I do now?" I said in my head.

I hesitated to walk in until I finally did. When I got in there that's all I was thinking about.

"Can he hear me peeing?" was my next thought which made me chuckle to myself.

When I was done I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I looked good. Then I walked out. He was still sitting there. He looked up at me again this time with a little smile seemed to form a little with his little perfect mouth. I walked away heading toward the theatre door to go into the movie when I heard "Have fun." I turned around and he smiled at me. I blushed. And I said "You to Chris. You too." And I smiled again and walked in. I couldn't get his smile out of my head. Was Lynn right? Did he like me?

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................**

I sat up all night Saturday night and I was all alone because Lynn and Trevor both went on a school trip to a water park.

None of my friends were home like I was the only one really... I sat there thinking god I'm such a loser. I have to do something this weekend.

I knew my grandmother's birthday was coming up and even my cousin didn't want to go cause of me but I think it is going to be fun to go to Olive Garden with Grandma. She is usually a strange old lady and me and my cousin Erin love talking about our memories with her and how she will always be with us because of those memories which I will not be forced to say.

I wonder sometimes why people actually don't like me I mean I never talk mean to other people.

Actually I think that is it.

I seriously believe that the only way to be popular is if you gossip and become two-faced. Well I didn't really care for that too much being as I was once a gossip story but never more. I lay low really but I know people slightly do talk to me and yes people do walk over me and Lynn actually and I think it is super ignorant and ridicules.

People are such jerks and I seriously think it is redundant. I of course had to stop talking and thinking about it because I was working myself up. I walked down stairs and went into the kitchen. I found some Pizza Rolls and I made like a large batch of some.

Now a day's I've learned to take off my sweatshirts while eating Pizza rolls because this one kid that liked me months back gave me his sweatshirt but Ehh.. It just happened to be white and I had Trevor and Lynn over and we had pizza rolls and I felt so bad because a tiny little bit got on the sleeve and now I'm not allowed to wear anything of his which made me so totally embarrassed!

Well anyways I was sitting at the table when Lora walked in. she grabbed without asking for any and grabbed about ten and she did a snarl and rudely said "thanks loser" than walked out.

"Great life... Just great... Thanks God. Thanks" is what I was saying in my head but even if I did say it out loud nothing good would come of it. I mean don't you just love Saturdays?

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................**

School was usual. I did my same route and when the weekend got back around I got a text from a number. It said

"My band is performing tonight at nine o'clock" and it said from Chris.

I smiled. "Did this mean he wanted me to go?!"

I texted Lynn and said "Lynn I got a message from Chris to go to watch his band at this coffee shop and we are going."

She laughed and said "Okay"

I smiled big and was thinking of how this would go. I was excited because the time said eight thirty. I started getting ready. But nothing looked good on me. I grabbed my most expensive shirt and put it on. Then I grabbed my sweatshirt and pulled it over my head and ran out the door to the car. Lynn was waiting for me at her house. We rushed and she jumped in the car. He got at the coffee shop a little passed nine and it was packed in there.

I looked around and I saw all my sister's old friends that she betrayed. They all came up to me talking. Even her ex boyfriend! They were telling me how they liked me way more than my sister and all I did was sit there and laugh.

We were kind of packed in all together but I saw Chris sitting there playing the drums and after every song he would stand up and look at me and Lynn would smile.

When his brother was singing he walked up to us and we were talking about the band and I told Lynn earlier that I was going to steal his hat and so I grabbed his hat and put it on me and he smiled and I turned around and I ran away to the back of the coffee shop and Lynn followed then right behind her was Chris trying to take it off my head. He managed to do it but my hair was a total mess and I was complaining.

We walked over to the lady and bought a brownie then the band all stood in a circle and Lynn and I stood there and listened to them.

The lead guitarist was looking at me and all of a sudden he cut through the circle and looked at me and poked his finger right near my boob and said quickly you have something on your shirt right there! So dumbingly I looked down and he stroked his finger and hit my nose.

I fell for it.

I laughed so hard and it was really hot in there so we were all kind of like sweating then he walked away laughing. I looked at Chris who was smiling also and I go

"Who is that kid?"

he laughed and said "That's Jake. Our lead guitarist."

I laughed once more and said "He's funny."

So Chris walked over and sat down and I stood right next to him with Lynn and he looked at me and smiled and Lynn's phone rang. It was Robby. We picked it up and I was talking to him when Chris unwrapped the straw and kept the wrapper at the end going to spit it at me and we were both laughing and as soon as I gave the phone to Lynn again Chris spit it at me and it hit my forehead.

I made a strange face and go "EW!" And he stood there laughing at me.

When all of a sudden someone's hand touched my boob once more so i looked down and it was Jake again.

Bam! I was tricked again.

This time he laughed even harder.

He had dirty blonde hair and it was long. It was swooshed over to the left and he had pretty light blue eyes and light freckles. He smelled of fresh laundry and a hint of cologne. He also wore aero jeans and a white shirt with little designs on them. He was quite the catch.

He walked away and I felt this kind of strange feeling in my stomach. Like i couldn't describe.

Well, Chris said it was getting too hot in there for him so we all walked outside and Jake was out there and he looked at us and smiled. Chris walked over to him and they were talking.

Lynn and I were standing away from them and all of a sudden Jake walked up to us and put his arms around us and said. "Do you two mind if I talk to you fine people?"

Of course we laughed and I said "I don't mind."

He looked at me and said. "Would you promise me something?"

Before I could answer this nerd kid named Noel went to go talk to him and He goes. "Look. Noel. If you don't stop talking to me while I'm trying to talk to these two beautiful people then I'm going to walk away!"

Which then he did but about thirty seconds later he walked back and said "Now. Noel, if you go to talk to me again I will just have to punch you in the kidney. And it's going to hurt."

We all laughed even Noel because Jake was a funny kid. Well he looked at me and Lynn and said. "Now. Will you promise me something?"

"Sure. I guess." I replied and he goes "No. there is no fucking guessing. Yes or no!"

"YES!" I screamed then smiled and he laughed and said "If I told you the next time the band is playing. Will you promise to come watch us?"

"Yes." I replied with a laugh. "But how?" I said.

"How? Ill text you of course you Silly Willy."He said

And he took out his phone and it was half broken. I whispered in his ear my cell phone number. And he laughed and said "Thanks". And he said. "Hey. Would you like to go to a party tonight?" I laughed in astonishment "Who's?! And why?" He laughed and said "the bass guitarist's house. You know Danny?" I laughed and said "No thanks I don't even know him."

"So. You know me" he said

"I just met you" I exclaimed and he laughed and looked at Chris and said "Oh My God she's a bitch!"

My mouth dropped and he looked back at me, smiled, and then looked at Chris again "I like it though. It's sexy."

I shook my head and me and Lynn walked away. Lynn stopped me a ways away and smiled big and said "Oh My God! That Jake kid likes you!" I looked at him and said "yeah. But he has a girlfriend…"

"He'd so break up with her to date you!" I laughed lightly at Lynn's words. "Do you think he was serious about the party?" I said.

"Oh My God. Probably! I know Danny. His dad is my orthodontist" Lynn said.

That night he just kept coming up to us. He was so sweet and amazingly funny. When the whole thing was over my mother was on her way to come and get us and Jake walked up to us as we were standing there.

He had a microphone stand in his hand and when he saw us he dropped it and walked up to us and stood there and when the conversation was done he said.

"Well Ladies, I must go. Good bye." And he hugged me and then he hugged Lynn and then me again and walked back to the microphone stand and left.

As soon as he was gone Chris walked out with Noel. They were talking and laughing then they both looked at Lynn and me.

We walked up to them and in Chris's hand was a root beer.

"Can I have a sip?" I said and he goes "Pff. No. it's my reward" and I said "Ewe. Never mind it's Root Beer. I'm allergic"

"HAVE SOME THEN!" He said and I laughed and slapped him in the arm which made a smile come to his face too.

There car was there waiting and he hesitated and went to give me a hug but backed down then just fast walked crossed the road.

Me and Lynn just sat there and laughed and I couldn't help but to picture in my mind him hugging me over and over again.

Just then the car pulled up next to us at outside the café. My Mother. God, What a night to remember.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

NEW CHARACTERS:

**Jake**- The starting of jake. Becomes one of the main characters soon. (Jake is his real name but his last name is Parshall) (Suzanna Is in love with him!Later in story)

**Noel**- Nerd friend who is in love with Suzanna. Pops in and out of the story. (Noel is the name I call him. His actual name is Neil Gilson.)

**Danny**- Bass Guitarest. Rarely in the story. but, is a character. (Danny is the real kids name. Danny Scope.)

TYPING CHAPTER THREE! COMING SOON.!


End file.
